


poking someone with the sharp end of the knife

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [364]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Panic, Wordcount: 100-500, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Crowley comes home soaked in blood, having stabbed someone.Aziraphale panics.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [364]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	poking someone with the sharp end of the knife

Aziraphale had been minding his own business, relaxing on the couch of Crowley apartment, while reading a nice book to the sound of the tv in the background, and a nice cup of tea on the table in front of him.

But, when he least expected it, the door the the apartment violently was opened, door slamming the wall. He dropped the books and looked over, and there was Crowley, his black clothes being stained red.

“Crowley… is that blood?”

“Yeah.” he said, between breaths, they were slow and raspy, a sign that he was panicking.

“ _ Human  _ blood?”

“Yes angel, and yes, I’m freaking out.”

“Ho...how did this even happen? Crowley?  _ How? _ ”

“I stabbed someone, that’s what happened!”

“Stabbed?”

“Yes! As in poking them with the sharp end of the knife several times. I stabbed him! And no, I didn’t do it because I’m a demon, it was in genuine self defense, so, there’s… that. I’m pretty sure it was that serial killer the police have tried to find for years.”

Crowley was still shaking, Aziraphale saw how hard and weird this must be. Crowley might be a demon, but he would never kill anyone if it wasn’t necessary. But, it was a weird coincidence, Crowley always happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

He nodded.

“Okay, so, someone attacked you, and you stabbed them. And you’re sure it was the serial killer?”

“One hundred percent angel.”

He sighed, and miracled away the blood all over Crowley’s clothes and face, erasing part of the evidence.

“Okay, now, to more important matters.  _ Where is the body? _ ”

“In the backseat of the Bentley.”

“But… that thing doesn’t even have a proper trunk! Someone could see it.”

“Well angel, I’m sorry. Let’s see how you feel after you stab someone.”

Well, there went his quiet evening.

“Fine. Come on.”

“Where?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m going to help you hide the body. You’re right, you are not emotionally stable right now to do this alone.”


End file.
